The Heir of the Four Saint Beasts
by ReikaraDuNord
Summary: What happens when a you discover the secrets of your bitbeast? Tyson and the gang find out a dangerous secret that nearly destroyed the world. Side story that takes place after VForce, no Daichi.
1. Prologue

**The Heir of the Four Saint Beasts**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Here I am again… The world has changed. Do I really have a reason to come back after all these years? Maybe not. The great beasts have their true owners now. But I'm sure 'they' are back too. Maybe even 'him.' _

_You might be wondering who I am. My name is Kiyo. I am in a class of people called "descendants" because we are the class right after the Guardians. But we can only come into existence by having a strong will to finish something that never was. _

_Now I must find him, and rejoin with the others. For the sake of the bit-beasts depend on it!_

Descriptions: (_italics - _after reborn)

Name: Kiyo _Klow_

Appearance: Short black hair, black jacket on top of a crimson sleeveless shirt. Long navy pants (a little baggy) with black hiking shoes. About 5 feet, 9. Boy

Bit Beast: None, body conductor for Dranzer

Special Attacks: Blackfire Ring, Fire Seal, Immortal Flame, Crimson Firehelm.

Birthplace: Hidden Volcano

Age: Died at age 17, and came back with same appearance.

Existence Reason: Prevent world destruction from 'him'

-------------------------------

Name: Kazekuro _Etherion_

Appearance: Short green hair, black jacket with navy turtleneck underneath, long pants (also somewhat baggy) with sky blue streaks. Boy

Bit Beast: None, body conductor for Dragoon.

Special Attacks: Razor Wind, Wind Seal, Wind's Howl, Dark Hurricane

Birthplace: Hidden Desert

Age: Died at 18, came back with same appearance.

Existence Reason: "If I can't live, then no one else is allowed to."

-------------------------------

Name: Din

Appearance: Long purple hair tied into two pigtails with shorter hair sticking out near the hair ties. Pink skirt with long lavender pants underneath and black boots. Green half sleeve shirt with bell sleeves with a cross on the front. Girl

Bit Beast: None, conductor of Driger

Special Attacks: Thunder and Lightning, Thunder Seal, Storm's Light, Beam of Thunder

Birthplace: Hidden Mountain

Age: 289, has appearance of a 16-year-old

Existence Reason: Wait until the day the four are reunited at peace

-------------------------------

Name: Suisen

Appearance: Long blue hair tied into a ponytail. Gray-blue long sleeve shirt with white jacket. Long pants (also somewhat baggy) with white stars. Boy

Bit Beast: None, conductor of Draciel

Special Attacks: Typhoon Flood, Water Seal, Clear Cover, Royal Flood.

Birthplace: Hidden Ocean

Age: 290, appearance of 17-year-old.

Existence Reason: Try to keep the world as safe as can be.


	2. Chapter I: A Beyblade Secret

**_I thinkI forgot to do a disclaimer last time so this one will be for both. Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Disclaimer to Shitza: I do not own the format for the last chapter, the idea was taken from Shitza's prologue for 'Guardian of Light.'_**

* * *

**Chapter I – A Beyblade Secret**

"Tyson! Tyson! Tyson! TYSON, WAKE UP!" Ray yelled.

In response, Tyson continued muttering 'I can't eat anymore' and 'this match is mine. Ray put his hand on his forehead and groaned. Then Hilary came in and whispered something into Ray's ear. They both nodded and then Hilary and Ray took each took one end of Tyson's bed and threw it into the air. Tyson hit the wall which was followed by a big yell.

"HILARY! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Tyson yelled.

"It's because you didn't wake up after Ray called you about a million times." Hilary said, crossing her arms. "Now hurry up and get dressed. The Saint Shields are here with important information!"

As soon as Tyson heard the Saint Shield's names, he ran throughout the whole room getting dressed and then ran off to find them. Hilary and Ray were covered by a mountain of things that flew when the hurricane was here. But eventually they got out and amazingly managed to get to the living room before Tyson. He fell into the room and the Saint Shields sweatdropped while the rest of the Bladebreakers felt embarrassed. Grandpa and Mr. Dickenson sighed.

"So… what's… up… guys…?" Tyson said between breaths. He sat down eagerly.

"We were researching more information on your bit-beasts and found something that we thought you should know." Ozuma answered.

He took out a book and laid it on the table. The outside has letters that none of the Bladebreakers could understand. Joseph seemed to know what they were all thinking.

"This is the language of our village. The book is called _The Saint Conductors_." Joseph said.

Mariam opened the book to a page where an old looking bookmark sat. She cleared her voice and started reading.

"_The Four Beasts were first discovered by a small group of wandering kids. They had been walking towards a path to find out the secret of their birth, for all of them were orphans. There stood a center point of where the four of those kids were born. A place that is now known as the Crest Valley." Mariam paused to look at all the confused faces. "According to the children, the beasts could talk to them. Their names were Dragoon, Dranzer, Driger, and Draciel. The four children all ran to the nearby village but no one believed that a spiritual beast could be locked in a chip."_

Ozuma took the book from Mariam's hands and flipped to a couple pages. Once he found the page, he continued reading.

"_The four children's names were Kiyo, Kazekuro, Din, and Suisen. Each child was found in an odd place. Kiyo was found near at Hidden Volcano, Kazekuro was found at Hidden Desert, Din was found at Hidden Mountain, and Suisen was found at Hidden Ocean. These four were believed to be the bodies that the Four Beasts used for the first few years of existence." _Ozuma closed the book and looked at them all.

"So why is this so important?" Max asked.

"Throughout the book, it explains more about the kids and the Four Beasts. And then we found a decoded message saying that two of the kids are still alive." Dunga explained roughly. "But there's a problem with that. The year right now is 2005. But they were all born around the year 1715."

All the Bladebreakers gasped. Mr. Dickenson sat there frozen with a stunned look on his face. Grandpa rubbed his forehead. There was a long silence until Dizzi broke it.

"That must mean that they're nearly 290 years old!" Dizzi exclaimed. "No human can live that long!"

"But we're also missing information. Every now and then there are a couple pages missing." Mariam said. "Most are missing towards the end."

"So why tell us this?" Tyson asked. "They don't have the Four Beasts now, what's there to worry about."

"Well, we think that they might be coming for you." Joseph said. "No one in our village remembers anything about them so the only ones that could've left the coded message is them."

"Have you ever thought of the fact that it could've been a prank?" Max asked.

"There is no one that does pranks in our village." Dunga answered. "And the elders said this book hasn't been touched for a long time; at least not by anyone in our village."

"You'd all best watch out. If they really are alive… then chances are they're going to came back and get those bit-beasts." Ozuma said. "No one knows what happened to them. It says they disappeared after the villagers didn't believe them. We also went there to ask. No one has ever heard of a story."

The whole room was silent. Kai squeezed his beyblade and then walked off. Ray sat there staring at Driger, he couldn't bear to lose him again. And they all forgot the fact that they could talk to their own bit-beasts for answers.

-----------------------------------------

Outside a man sat on the roof. There was an evil look on his face as the looked at the clear blue sky.

"They've found out about our little secret." Said a male voice. "It won't be long until the sky is blackened."

-----------------------------------------

"I'm going to call the elders at home to see if they have any information on them." Ray finally said.

He got up and went to a room with a phone. Kai came back into the room after he heard people talking. Tyson and Kenny has been trying to find other ways to prove that the book was wrong but so far there was nothing. A couple minutes later Ray walked back into the room, looking tired and stunned.

"Any luck?" Max asked.

Ray took a deep breath. "Oh yeah. The elder said that in the beginning when the Four Saint Beasts first appeared, they fought in battles. But in order to have a strong effect on their enemy, they needed a human body to take over. Those were called conductors. But then a couple years passes and something dire happened. He said he didn't know what it was but that changed the point of view for the Beasts."

Everyone stood in awe and confusion. But then an idea struck Dizzi like lightning.

"Why don't you guys try talking to you bit-beasts?" Dizzi asked excitedly. "They _are_ the Four Saint Beasts after all."

The Bladebreakers took out their blades and stared at them. There was a small 'why didn't I think of that' mutter from Dunga. Tyson took out his launcher and put Dragoon on it. The others all woke from their sea of thoughts and looked at Tyson. He launched his blade and it spun on the floor without moving. Tyson clenched his fist.

"Dragoon…" Tyson started. The blue dragon came out of the blade. "I think you owe us an explanation."

* * *

To Be Continued

Reply to Reviewers:

**bladebreakers:**Allwill be explained in due time. But there was a bitaboutbeing a conductor in there butit's kind ofhidden.Thanks for reviewing.


	3. Chapter II: The Bit Beast Tale

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade...

**Chapter II – The Bit-Beasts' Tale**

* * *

The Bladebreakers all watched Dragoon. The blue dragon stood there, looking sadly. 

"Well…?" Tyson asked.

"_I am most sorry for not telling you this before, master. But there was a time when we did meet those children." _The dragon said.

"What happens will happen. Now tell us." Kai said unsympathetically.

"_Thousands of years ago, we Four Beasts were born. However at the time, beyblades were not in existence. So we shared the bodies of humans. If a human and the bit-beast had a strong bond, then a human could have tremendous power. These humans were called conductors." _The dragon paused. _"But fate had something in store for us. Four children had been put on the Earth, each on a place with a strong sense of one element. Those children were Kiyo of Hidden Volcano, Kazekuro of Hidden Desert, Din of Hidden Mountain, and Suisen of Hidden Ocean. Once the children found us, we immediately chose them as our conductors. They were able to harness out true power. There were many wonderful years when we were together in peace; until a grave incident happened. I am shamed of what happened. Please ask Dranzer if you want to know more…" _Dragoon sorrowfully retreated into Tyson's blade as it stopped spinning.

"Well, at least we know that the book was right about something." Joseph said.

"So what we have so far is that in olden times, bit-beast took shared a body with humans. Together they unlocked the bit-beasts powers." Kenny said as he typed it into his computer. "Did that happen to you Dizzi?"

"I wasn't around at the time. Bit-beasts have ages too, you know! But I did hear about something like this. I thought it was a rumor though." Dizzi answered.

"Then shall we move on now?" Ozuma asked. The others nodded. "So then Kai, if you'll launch Dranzer."

Kai answered with a 'humph' and launched Dranzer. It landed on the floor, spinning in one place. Kai called her out.

"Dragoon said that you have more information about the incident that happened between you and the four humans. Can you tell us?" Ray asked.

"_It's not a matter of having more information. Dragoon is simply too ashamed to speak about it. But I will tell you in his place." _The phoenix answered. _"Each of the children had received a title from the place where they were found. Each one of the places was hidden, that is why they are known as Hidden Volcano, Desert, Mountain, and Ocean. Each of those represents one of us as well as the children. I represent the Hidden Volcano. Dragoon is the Hidden Desert. Driger is Hidden Mountain and Draciel is Hidden Ocean. When the children found us, everything was a matched. They became the human bodies that we shared. Every one of them was very skilled and harnessed our full potential. However others that had the powers of bit-beast sought riches and world domination. Our humans kept a pure heart… until the day that Kazekuro's father had killed his mother. His rage took over and he killed his father. After that he was never the same. Kazekuro wanted to be acknowledged, he wanted riches and fame. He believed that he was better than everyone else." _Dranzer looked down sadly. _"The other three wanted to stop him. However, Kazekuro was the strongest of them all. When they fought, Suisen and Din did not last long. Only Kiyo was left. Eventually, it was found that those two were evenly matched. The battle ended with a great attack from both of them; which resulted in their deaths. That image burned into Dragoon's mind as he ran away. I sat next to Kiyo, hoping he would wake up; although he never did. The villagers cursed Din and Suisen with immortality so that they would never feel the end of their pain. Time passed, beyblades were created, and we call found a new owner. Now… our past is back to haunt us."_

Suddenly, Ray and Max's blades jumped out of their pockets and the two bit-beasts appeared.

"So why is your past back to haunt you?" Max asked Draciel.

"_You may only find the message if they will appear again." _Draciel answered. _"But our greatest fear is… that Kazekuro has come back to life. Suisen and Din soon separated and hid themselves, away from civilization."_

They were all interrupted by a beyblade that shot threw the windows and then landed next to Dranzer. It was a gray blade that had red flames around the edges. There was no bit-beast, only a chip that had a black flame on it.

"All these years, and not even a welcome?" a voice asked. "Maybe I should've have come to visit."

"_It can't be… Kazekuro?" _Driger growled.

"Relax. Kazekuro would've just destroyed the whole place." The boy took off his hood. "It's just me, Kiyo."

"Wait, Kiyo? They said you died!" Mariam exclaimed.

"It's a long story. And I'll only tell you if Dranzer gives me a welcome." Kiyo said smiling.

They all watched Dranzer. What kind of welcome was he asking for? Kai's blade moved toward him and Dranzer was looking at him, eye-to-eye.

"_It's been a while. I miss you."_ Dranzer said. Her wings glowed.

"Exactly the welcome I wanted. You sure know how to make somebody's day." Kiyo said as the light circled him. Then he turned to the Bladebreakers and the Saint Shields. "Well, introductions are in order. My name is Kiyo; I used to be the conductor for Dranzer."

"I thought you always had to say your birthplace too." Kenny said nervously.

"Well, I didn't always say it but right now it doesn't have any importance."

"So tell us why you're here already!" Tyson yelled. "Or how… Just give us an explanation!"

Kiyo sighed. "I wanted to make sure that Kazekuro would never could back. And I also wanted to help lift the curse from Suisen and Din."

"But how did you come back in the first place?" Ray asked.

"The day I died, someone had been watching me. He is known as Death although his name is Klow. Klow is a high ranking sorcerer that can bring back people who have died. He was in search of someone to fill the open position of a descendant and he chose me." Kiyo answered with a gloomy voice. "I have no doubt that if Kazekuro come back, he will be using the same method; but maybe with a different sorcerer."

"What do you mean when you say descendant?" Hilary said, suddenly speaking again. "Someone to inherit his powers?"

"No. In the universe, there are a class of people called descendants that come back to life in order to fulfill their true purpose. We live under the sorcerer that has brought us back. Most sorcerers only have two, a girl and a boy." Kiyo explained. "My partner was already there when I was revived. Her name is Sita, she's an avenger. Maybe you'll meet her one day."

"So that's how you came back." A male voice said.

Everyone turned around to see whose voice it was.

Draciel came back out of his blade and went towards the boy.

"_So you are alive…" Draciel whispered. _

* * *

To Be Continued 


	4. Chapter III: Open the Box of Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

**Chapter III – Open the Box of Surprises**

* * *

"It's been a while." Kiyo said.

Draciel did exactly what Dranzer did previously. He went next to the boy and gave him a warm welcome.

"WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!" Tyson complained.

"Sorry." The teenage boy apologized. "I am Suisen of Hidden Ocean, former conductor of Draciel. But unlike Kiyo, who has been watching you, I do not know you."

The Saint Shields and Bladebreakers looked at each other and eventually looked at Kiyo. Kiyo knew they we wondering about the fact of him watching them, but he shrugged in answer.

"Oh, well…" Kenny said. "My name is Kenny, but the others call me chief. This is Tyson, Max, Ray, and Kai. We're known as the Bladebreakers."

Kenny pointed at each of them as he said their names. Suisen gave a small bow as a silent 'pleasure to meet you.' He then looked at the Saint Shields who were startled when they realized it.

"S-Sorry." Ozuma said stuttering for the first time. "I'm Ozuma, the leader of the Saint Shield. This is Mariam, Joseph, and Dunga. Mariam and Joseph are brother and sister."

"Nice to meet you." Suisen said. Draciel had gone back next to Max, still spinning.

"You take long introductions as always." Kiyo complained. "So how did you know I was here?"

"The water started having ripples again." Suisen answered.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Ray asked.

"_Suisen can read water waves. After the eight of us broke up, the water had always been still. I believe the only other time the water moved was when the four of us found you."_ Driger answered.

"So where's this water?" Max questioned.

"It's water that you cannot see. The water that is in all of us." Suisen explained calmly. "Each of us four children can read different element that are in the human body. The ones that can tell you the darkest secrets. I can read water, Kiyo can read fire, Din can read lightning and thunder, and…"

Suisen stopped speaking and looked at the wind blowing the leaves. Kiyo and the bit-beasts did as well. The Bladebreakers and the Saint Shield looked at the six of them. They followed where their eyes were looking and understood right away. Everyone was thinking about Kazekuro.

Memories of Kazekuro flooded the minds of Kiyo and Suisen. The times they laughed together, played together, trained together… and then the time the fought each other.

Tyson saw all the sad faces around and tried to think of something that would cheer everyone up. An idea struck him like lightning.

"I know!" Tyson yelled, breaking the silence. Kiyo and Suisen turned to look at him. "Let's have a beybattle! Then you can see how our… err… _the_ bit beast have improved!"

"Sounds like fun. Shall we start?" Suisen asked.

He took out a beyblade that was deep blue and had sky blue borders. Kiyo took out the blade they had all seen before, the gray blade with red flames and a black flame instead of a bit-Suisen had a picture of a wave in that place. Everyone (that includes the Saint Shields) took out the launchers and blades.

"READY… SET… **LET IT RIPPPP!**" everyone yelled. The combined yells made it sound like a huge speaker at maximum power.

Everyone chose one opponent and battled with them. Tyson battled Ozuma, Kai battled Dunga, Ray battled Joseph, Max battled Mariam (don't all these scenes look familiar?), and Kiyo battled Suisen. Amazingly enough, each one of those battles ended up in ties. Everyone fell down and rested as they looked up at the clear blue sky.

"So how and why are you here?" Mariam asked tiredly.

"I couldn't believe that Kiyo was back. After all, he died right in front of my eyes." Suisen said quietly. "So for the first time in over 200 years, I left my village in order to look for him. Now that's he's here, even I can't believe it."

"I was going to see you… but I had some problems along the way from my superiors. It had something to do with the deal I made but I guess it makes no difference now…" Kiyo muttered.

Suisen heard him, but he looked away. Was his superior he was talking about Sita or the sorcerer Klow?

"I know!" Tyson yelled. "Let's go to your house to see if we can get any information! If Kazekuro is back, we'll need to find out all we can."

"Well… I suppose it doesn't matter." Suisen answered uneasily.

"We can't go." Ozuma said. "We have other things to do back at the village. And besides, this is all on you guys; we have nothing to do with it."

Tyson saw his face and knew there was no way to talk him out of it. He gave a small smile as an ok and the rest of the gang got ready to go. Everyone was excited to go and ran all over the house to pack.

"You won't need to bring anything…" Suisen said.

Kiyo laughed quietly as Suisen sighed. They were too excited to listen to them now.

"Why aren't you packing?" Suisen said tiredly.

"Well, I never had anything in the beginning so there's nothing to pack!" Kiyo replied.

About half an hour later everyone was ready. The Saint Shields left to go home and the Bladebreakers set off with Suisen and Kiyo to Hidden Ocean.

"So how are we getting there?" Hilary said excitedly. They were walking down the road with heavy backpacks. "Airplane, bus, boat…"

"The place is called Hidden Ocean for a reason." Suisen said. "There are only a couple villagers there whose ancestor's used to live in Crest Valley. You can't get there by airplane or anything. You'll have to walk. How do you think I got here?"

Hilary groaned as she felt her shoulders leave her body. The rest of the Bladebreakers (except Kai) felt like they were walking in a desert with rocks on their back.

"If you listened to him instead of running around to pack, you would've heard that he said not to bring anything." Kiyo added.

"Is it possible that you know any technique get the bit-beasts to help us get there faster?" Ray said exhausted.

Suisen shook his head. "I'm not a conductor anymore so I can't do anything about that." He looked at Kiyo. "But surely Kiyo had some kind of magic given to him by the sorcerer, right?"

"Well actually… I can use black fire, but that's about it. The only thing that would do is make things worse." Kiyo said as he thought. "So now I guess you'll just have to hope that one of my superiors will come by because they have higher level magic that can take us there. Otherwise, we'll have to walk."

The others groaned. Kai simply kept walking but thought exactly what Suisen was thinking. Who were the superiors Kiyo was talking about? Suisen truly wanted to ask Kiyo but did. Eventually Hilary asked how long it would take to get there. Suisen said it took him three days but since he was searching then, it took longer. That raised Hilary's hopes to think that they would get there by the end of the day. However Kiyo killed her hopes and said it would take about 2½ days.

Max slammed into Suisen, who had abruptly stopped. He looked to see why and once he saw, he started backing up.

"D-Dragon…" Max said slightly trembling. "A real dragon…"

Tyson's eyeballs fell out as the Chief nearly fainted. Even Kai was surprised to see this. It was no bit-beast, but a true dragon. The wind was gathering around it. It sat on the ground as if it were waiting for them.

"Oh cool, it's Sasen (PDE: it's not that hard to say… Sa-sen… I just took out the hyphen. It is a name I completely made up.)." Kiyo said. He walked towards the dragon. It lowered its head to him.

He motioned for them to climb on and they all eventually did. There was a long silence due to the shock. The dragon took off into the sky and headed towards Hidden Ocean.

"At this rate, it'll only take a day!" Kiyo said happily.

"Kiyo…" Suisen said annoyed. "Explain."

* * *

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter IV: Hidden Ocean

**Chapter IV – Hidden Ocean  
**

**

* * *

**Kiyo sweatdropped and Suisen gave him a glare.

"Yeah, what exactly is this?" Ray asked.

Kiyo sighed. "This dragon belongs to one of my superiors. Her name is Rika and she's one of the most powerful guardians there are. Before I came here, Sita told me to not say anything about guardians but I guess it's too late now."

"Most powerful guardian?" Suisen gave his a confused look. "How do you even know if she's that powerful? Counting the years, you couldn't have known her for too long…"

"Hmm, how can I explain this…" Kiyo said quietly as we climbed onto Sasen. "Let's just say I've been to many places with her and she is well known and feared by many high ranked people."

"You explanations aren't all that great." Kiyo gave a sheepish smile as Suisen continued to stare at him.

"Well it doesn't really matter does it? Sasen is quite harmless and will help us get there a lot faster. That's all there is to it…"

Suisen sighed. All the Bladebreakers looked confused. There was an awkward silence until…

"Fine, we'll ride there." Suisen finally said. "But I'm very suspicious about your superiors and that so-called sorcerer. You just started talking about their high level magic and suddenly their dragon appears?" he sighed. "This is getting even weirder."

They all climbed on to Sasen and started off. Hilary seemed the happiest of them all, seeing as she could rest and even better, she was on a dragon that was actually flying! Tyson, Ray and Max both looked had awkward looks on their faces, it seemed like they were afraid of falling off. Kai simply lied on his bags and took a nap. Suisen was studying the dragon and looking around the sky and the ground. As time passed, he got even more suspicious about Kiyo and the dragon, Sasen. Kiyo seemed the most relaxed and calm of them all, he was peacefully lying on the dragon's back and looking at the clouds as if they were the most wonderful thing in the universe.

* * *

A day later, they reached Hidden Ocean in the evening. It was a beautiful place where everything was untouched by mankind. The few villagers that lived there had made small houses out the trees. But the most gorgeous thing was the view of the ocean. The water was sparking with a faint red shine from the red setting sun. 

"This is… purely amazing." Kenny said as he stared at the view.

"Everything is seems so clear." Ray said with amazement. Even his hometown didn't look as natural as this. "I never knew such a place existed."

Looks like a fairy tale setting, Kai thought.

"Well, that's the point." Suisen said. "Come on, my house is down there. We'll go there to get you guys set up and then I'll take you around before we start researching."

The Bladebreakers examined the tropical forest on the way to Suisen's house. Suisen sighed every time he looked back because he knew that they were so busy enjoying the view, they probably wouldn't remember the way back so he'd waste time by showing them the way back later. Kiyo gave a small smile every time he saw Suisen look back.

Nothing's changed, Kiyo thought. Just like back then…

"We're here." Suisen said as he broke everyone's daydreaming moment.

They looked up at the house. It was nothing like they expected. The house had two levels, pretty big for a house made of wood. There were fancy designs on the wood and sand that made it glow.

"Whoa. This is incredible. " Max said in awe. Then he turned to look at Suisen. "You're full of surprises."

"It's not like I had anything to do these past 200 years." Suisen muttered.

There we're many available rooms for guests in his house so everyone shared. Kenny and Ray, Max and Tyson, and finally Kai and Kiyo, (although Kiyo volunteered to sleep outside) took the right hand rooms on the upper level. On the left there was a small library and study. Downstairs was a kitchen that only had pots, pans, a couple knives, and a fireplace for cooking. There was also a small couch in the middle of the living room, which also had a couch, and another fireplace. The remaining half of the bottom floor was a huge library which contained the rooms that Suisen had collected for the past 200 years.

By now, most of the Bladebreakers were just stunned with astonishment that they couldn't say much. Kiyo was the only one out of all of them that didn't seem surprised after Suisen had finished giving the tour of his house.

"Now we're going to head out to the village so I can get some food and other things for our little researching party and journey." Suisen said as he headed out the door. "After that, we'll begin our research in the upper libraries."

They walked on the same path that they had before to get to the village. When they finally got to the village, it seemed to be like a regular Indian tribe. There were a few tents for doctors in a corner and clothing and accessories in the other. On the other side of the village was a 'natural mall.' Everything that was sold came from the surrounding areas and all made by hand, after all there was no machinery. The Bladebreakers bought a few things for fun so that they could remember the Hidden Ocean village. However on the way back a seer stepped up to Suisen.

"Ah, Suisen, you are back," she whispered. Then she took a small glance at Kiyo. "The past will repeat again, my dear. And one who is close to you is already lost forever for the sake of hoping to change the future," she then waved and started to walk away as her voice drifted away saying, "May you have a nice dream, Suisen."

"No worries, she does that all the time." Suisen said, answering their confused faces. "Now, shall we head home?"

They all nodded. On the way back, everyone got a little sidetracked and starting playing around in the beach. Well, everyone except for Kai. By the time they had finished and got home, it was nighttime and everyone seemed tired.

"It's getting late now so we'll start the researching tomorrow." Kiyo said. "Have a good night!"

"Wait, where are you going?" Kenny asked. "Aren't you sharing with Kai?"

"I'll be back later. I'm gonna hang outside for awhile." Kiyo replied.

* * *

Kiyo climbed onto the rooftop of Suisen's house and stared into the night sky. His face was sad and happy at the same time. 

I never thought I'd get the chance to have this kind of fun again, he thought. Maybe Sita is wrong about what's going to happen and maybe Rika-sama's riddle is going to be answered.

* * *

To Be Continued 


	6. Chapter V: The Trip to Meet Din

**_PDE_**_ - Sorry the last few chapters have been slow, I'm don't have much time these days... The next chapter will be fun! and maybe a bit lovey... Now don't forget to review..._**  
**

**Chapter V – The Trip to Meet Din**

* * *

"Morning!" Tyson greeted as stole a piece of bread from the table and then started running off. "We're going to go out for a bit! See you!" 

When they all got to the door, Kiyo and Suisen were already standing there with annoyed looks on their face. The Bladebreakers all exchanged confused looks with each other until Kenny's memory had finally kicked in.

"Oh! We're supposed to be researching today right?" Kenny asked sheepishly. "I-I completely forgot."

That was followed by similar words from the other Bladebreakers. Kiyo had turned around to hide his annoyance although you would feel it from hundreds of miles away.

"Where's Kai?" Suisen asked.

"He's in the library," Kiyo answered. "Unlike the rest of you that all forgot!"

The Bladebreakers all laughed nervously and then ran upstairs to start researching. Suisen and Kiyo both gave a long sigh and then started to go upstairs too. Kai was reading about five books at one time and had a few pieces of notes scattered over the library table. Suisen and Kiyo seemed to be pleased with the amount of work he had gotten done.

"So what are we exactly looking for?" Max asked. "If you guys are friends, shouldn't you know where you all live?"

"Places like Hidden Ocean aren't limited to one area. There is one place called Hidden Ocean on each continent and major continent. We tend to move to different continents to hide our location and prevent others from knowing how long we've lived. After all, if a person stays in one area too long then the children and grandchildren find out that a certain person has been living too long according to the information that they've gained. If we live like this, then we can just say it's just a coincidence that we have the same name and other things like that." Suisen answered. "The three of us don't keep in touch and so that's why I don't know Din's current location.

"I see…" Ray said. "After we find Din, are we going after Kazekuro?"

"Most likely. It's time we get this all over with. I've been waiting for a time when the world will be free of all the conductors." Suisen answered.

They all nodded in agreement and began their research. According of Suisen, there would be small pieces of information from where Din had been. If they could find out the orders she's been running in then they would figure out the pattern and would be able to find her.

The hours passed by very quickly. It didn't take long to get through the whole library, seeing as Suisen's library was a small. Kiyo, Suisen, and Kai were doing the most reading, seeing as they could read fast. After a couple of book, Kenny had stopped reading and started to put together the information that they had all gathered.

"I GOT IT!" Kenny yelled with excitement. Everyone gathered around his computer and find out Din's location.

"So she's also in Japan…" Kiyo said quietly.

"Din is in the northern mountain area near Sapporo," Hilary said. "When are we leaving?"

"Right now," Suisen answered. "We have to find her as soon as possible because we'll never know when Kazekuro will attack us."

They all immediately packed up and headed out. To their surprise, Sasen was on the roof, waiting for them once again. She woke up a couple minutes later due to their loud arguing. Suisen was saying that riding a dragon all the time means you were spoiled. The Bladebreakers were complaining that they should save their energy for battle, not for walking to the mountains.

After a few minutes, Kiyo decided to 'intervene.' "We should ride on Sasen there and climb up the hill!"

Tyson made an awkward face and then yelled, "That makes everything worse! If we're going to ride the dragon and walk, we should ride the dragon up the mountain!"

"The main point of walking is to build up your endurance and strength. But conveniently, we have Sasen here to take us to places. Walking to the mountains would take a longer time than flying to the mountains. Also, if we climb up the mountains, it would be somewhat the same as walking. It just doesn't give the opportunities to have breaks, but that'll help with our endurance training too!" Kiyo explained cheerily.

"I'm amazed you actually thought it through," Suisen said. "But anyways, that plan works for me. Now it's up to them to agree…"

The Bladebreakers gathered in a circle and discussed it for a few minutes. After the finally decided, Hilary was the one to announce their decision.

"We'll take Kiyo's plan where is have to climb up the ever so big mountain," Kiyo gave a small applause. "BUT if we die or seriously need help, it's all on you two; or at least Kiyo."

"Yes, yes," Kiyo replied. They all climbed onto Sasen's back as they previously did and headed off to the mountains.

Suisen seemed the happiest of them all. After more than 200 years, he would finally see Din. In reality, Suisen had always been in love with her. In the past, they were always training with each other and watching each other's backs. But after they had become immortal, she decided that it would be better for them to go separate ways. When he asked why, she simply said that her happiness was gone. It's true that she never said she loved him back. He himself had never said it either. Suisen thought she already knew and accepted his love. Now, after all these years, he had still loved her. However, during the years he had also found out that she had loved Kiyo. Looking back at how she acted, she saw him as a big brother not as a person she loved. Amazingly, he wasn't sad, because all he wanted to do protect her. And as far as he knew, protecting her was what a big brother would do.

"We're here!" Kiyo announced in a sing-song voice, breaking Suisen's thoughts. Everyone looked down at the amazing view; trees were everywhere. Sasen landed at the end of the mountain to drop them off. Everyone climbed off and soon started to climb up the mountain. The mountain wasn't that hard to actually climb because it had ledges everywhere which greatly helped them as well as gave small 10-second breaks. In about four hours, they finally made it to the top.

On the top, there was a small village, and on the edge was a small house. At the window, there was a young girl who stared outside lifelessly…

* * *

**To Be Continued**


End file.
